check out my melody
by written in stone
Summary: Jin and Fuu have an unlikely duty to join together in hopes of saving a captured Mugen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fuu, Jin, and Mugen belong to the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. I have no rights to these characters, but the storyline and new characters are my own.

" Are you serious?" Mugen questioned as he looked at the flyer that Fuu had shown to Jin, of course he snatched the piece of paper from him and tried to decipher the characters. Shit, he hated not being able to read. He wasn't about to learn but he still didn't like it. Jin took back the paper after he let it fall to the ground and Fuu could only roll her eyes. Sitting on the soft floor of their small hotel room, it had only one bed and Jin and Mugen were stuck sleeping on the floor. If Mugen had his way, the little bitch would be on the floor and he would be on the bed. But with Mr. Manners here, he couldn't do the shit that he really wanted to Fuu. Jin read over the flyer again and turned his dark eyes towards Fuu, the small light within the room reflecting off the lens of his glasses.

" Are you sure this is genuine?" He questioned her, Fuu nodded her head and placed either hand upon her folded thighs. " Yes. It's from the Samurai of the Village. Kaza, he's searching for talented singers and performers. He'll pay big money. .. you know we need it." Fuu said as she looked away from Jin, she didn't know how to truly speak to Jin. He was so serious and mysterious, she wasn't sure what was on his mind. Though when it came to Mugen, she could read him like a book. Mugen smirked and rubbed along the outlines of his jaw and shook his head. " You think this shit is for real? You must be stupider than you look." – " Hey!" Fuu replied, clutching her small hands into fists. It was a shame that she didn't know how to fight properly, then maybe she could smack Mugen around and it would have a real impact.

" We can check it out. It is money…" Jin said simply, handing the paper back to Fuu as she folded it and put in the small pocket of her kimono. Mugen looked between Jin and Fuu for a brief moment. " Whatever. What are you going to be doing anyway Fuu?" Mugen questioned, leaning back against the small bed and watching the female. Maybe, she would strip and do something of use. " I'm going to sing." She said without hesitation, she looked from Jin and Mugen and expected a laugh or something of discouragement. She didn't hear anything but she knew a question would arise. " Can you sing?" Mugen asked immediately. " I mean, I'm not going to some Samurai's house to hear you sing like some fucked up bird or anything. " That was Mugen's charm, blunt honesty. Fuu wished he could find a better personality trait. Rolling her eyes and looking away from Mugen, she nodded.

" I can sing Mugen. I'm not going to sound like some injured bird." – " Let's hope not." Jin added as he stood up from his seated position and walked towards the window. Fuu began to turn red again as she frowned and turned around to look at Jin. " Just have some faith in me alright, I have faith in you two." She added, before she stood up and left the small hotel room. Mugen snorted and shook his head, standing up from his own seated position. " I'm out to find the local bar scene and maybe check out the local broads." Leaving without a good bye, he left for town square. Jin nodded his head for a brief moment in slight thought and finally left the room as well. Walking along the forest path that surrounded the Kabuki Inn, he noticed Fuu sitting on a large rock and reading over the flyer that she had shown to him and Mugen moments earlier.

He was horrible with saying the first words, he was more of the strong and silent type. Mugen was the goof off with a mouth as big as his hairstyle. But luckily, Fuu felt his presence and looked up. " Just reading over this." She answered, reading his mind for the first time without knowing it. Sighing for a brief moment, she ran her small fingers through her chestnut traced locks of hair and looked at her small sandaled feet. " I'm just thinking of a song I want to sing." Jin moved closer to her and stood before her, taking the time to look from left to right and around the forest surroundings. " You shouldn't sit here alone like this. We don't know what dangers await in this place." That was his own way to say that he was listening and cared, but of course Fuu wouldn't know that. Nodding her head, she stood up from the rock and brushed off the back of her dress. Walking to Jin, she smiled and put away the flyer. " I'm guessing Mugen is out to bring trouble to us huh?" She questioned, Jin could only nod for a brief second and that made Fuu nervous again.

She really didn't know how to talk to Jin and every time she tried it was like speaking to a rock. " Do you think it might be some trap or something?" She questioned, attempting small talk and Jin could only remain silent. " I believe it may be. But there is the promise of money… and sometimes promises are not kept." And again, with the confusion. A soft breeze blew through the trees highlighting the sound of crunching leaves and random forest animals, Fuu could only close her eyes and breathe in the scented fragrance of the air. Jin watched her for a moment, and turned away to walk back to the hotel room. Opening her eyes, she followed behind him and finally caught up to him with his long strides. " Is something wrong Jin?" She questioned, Jin shook his head allowing raven tinted tresses of hair to vibrate gently along his skull. He was just thinking about the fake passages that she had written in her diary that he and Mugen discovered one night. He knew that her feelings for him might be genuine, why lie about him for any reason. At least lying about Mugen would have been believable but he had done nothing to her.

Fuu looked at him and then towards the road. " It sure is quiet." She said and he could only nod. " It is always quiet. Let's hope the silence lasts." Was that a cue from him for her to shut up? Fuu wasn't sure and she wasn't about to ask and start trouble with Jin. " I think I'm going to practice my song." She said, entering the hotel room. Jin nodded and looked around. " I'm going to see if Mugen hasn't brought trouble to us again. We will be back shortly, remain inside and stay safe." It seemed that Fuu was always getting herself caught and imprisoned, and he wasn't sure how long he and Mugen were going to go playing the hero for a girl that had the knack for getting them in highly dangerous situations, walking away from the hotel, He didn't mind the danger, it was quite exhilarating. All of these adventures and battles, before he just wandered around finding random jobs but now he had a continuous one and a competitor that was his ally. This was something that Jin was not used to but he was adjusting, and he was adjusting to Fuu.

He never cared for anyone as much as he did for this girl, she was annoying at times but she had heart and she had personality. He grew tired of the women that he encountered with more problems than solutions, and having his heart taken and crushed. That might have been why he didn't talk to Fuu as much as he would have liked. He wanted their adventure to be without drama from within, looking around at the buildings that he passed. The people in this town were quite strange. They always, seemed to hurry away when someone of his stature approached. Noticing his sword sheath and exterior, they assumed him to be some type of officer. What was this Ronin doing to these people? Seeing the downtown area and the random businesses that occupied the square, he heard the loud voice of his companion Mugen and a slight twitch of disgust lined the handsome features of the samurai. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE CAME ON TO ME!" And another fight was going to happen, entering the bar He noticed Mugen exchanging yells and glares with a large male that had a female positioned behind him. Hmm. Either the female really did approach Mugen and her husband caught her or Mugen just saw a pair of breasts and decided it was a free for all. Either situation was quite plausible.

" You just get out of here alright!" The man screamed at Mugen as Mugen blinked and laughed, shaking his head. Mugen was too careless for his own good. " Ha, you're telling me to get out this bar? Why don't you take your whore and go home alright? I came here to drink. I don't need shit from you or your bitch." Walking away from the male, the male immediately grabbed Mugen's shoulder and tried to pull him back towards him. Big mistake, immediately Mugen went into battle mode, raising his right hand and unsheathing his sword. He jerked away from the male's hand and sent a smooth arc of steel into the male's side. The man immediately yelled out, clutching his side and fell to the ground. His wife, yelled and cried as she bent down over him, the occupants were either too shocked or too scared to really do anything as Mugen smirked and sheathed his sword. " Don't touch me fucker." He said simply and picked up his mug and took a sip, well this situation was quickly dealt with until the rustle of robes filled the room from the outside. Immediately moving to the side of the samurai's that had rushed into the room, Jin could only shake his head and remain silent.

" We're here to investigate a disturbance." The leader of the samurai's said simply to Mugen as he looked at the man that was clutching his side and the crying wife, he didn't need a sign to tell him he was talking to the disturbance. Immediately releasing his sword from his sheath, the other samurai's with him followed in action. " You're under arrest." He said simply to Mugen, as Mugen smirked and sipped again from his mug. " How many times have I heard those words." Immediately, unsheathing his sword he rushed towards the first samurai. Ducking below the man's swipes as he went towards the ground, spinning his back around the dirty floor he cut a path through an unlucky samurai's legs as the man went falling back on the ground. Getting up on his feet, he rushed towards another and slashed a very clean slice against his chest, with a smile. He turned towards the leader of the samurai's. The man seemed ready and Jin could only watch in silence, he never was a person to jump in on a fight that was already won by his ally.

Mugen dashed towards the male again, ducking left from the blade and flipping over him. Sending his blade down through the man's shoulder, the bastard didn't have a chance as he fell to the ground dead. Mugen finally noticed Jin standing there and Jin stepped forward. " Let's go before more of them show up." Jin knew there were more samurai's than from where those men came from. Mugen couldn't argue with that logic though he longed to. He enjoyed a good fight and the sight of blood, made his fucking dick go hard.

" Fine." Leaving the tavern, they walked back to the hotel room that Fuu was in. " So what's Fuu up to? She changed her mind on that ridiculous talent show?" Mugen questioned, resting his hands along the back of his head as they walked forward.

" No. She still wants to perform and I'm not going to stop her. But besides Fuu, this town is quite strange. I think this Ronin has more power than we thought." Mugen looked towards Jin and blinked for a moment. " Strange? You're telling me. The people here are so afraid of any dudes with swords. I mean, I don't mind fear being placed with me but I would have at least liked to have earned it." Shaking his head, He looked towards Jin and Jin could only shrug his shoulders. " Well it's not any of our concerns, let's just make sure Fuu isn't harmed at that talent show." Mugen nodded his head and looked at Fuu through the window, pausing Jin they both stopped near the open door and listened to Fuu singing. She had a very beautiful voice and the sound actually made Jin smile slightly, Mugen was nodding his head to the sound and even he seemed impressed at Fuu's talent. " Well, the songbird does have a song in her." He muttered to Jin and they both went inside of the hotel room.

Fuu stopped singing and turned around. " Finally, you guys are back. I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble." – " Trouble? Who do think you're talking to?" Mugen asked and Fuu looked at Jin, his expression told her everything. " God, Mugen. We can't go into any town without you causing trouble for us." Rolling her eyes and folding her arms, Mugen laughed and shrugged. " Some broad was all on me and her old man got upset. Besides, I took care of the problem." Looking at his blood splattered clothes. " I'm going to clean these before it starts to smell." – " Didn't know you cared that much about hygiene." Fuu muttered. " Shut up." He said and left to go to the small hot springs and pond that were on the side of the building. Jin looked towards Fuu as he sat down. " I heard you sing, and you have a beautiful voice." A compliment from Jin meant the world and Fuu blushed. " Uh, thanks. I didn't think you guys heard me." – " Well we did." Jin said. Laughing a bit, she sat down and picked up a comb to comb her hair. " Did Mugen hurt anyone?" She questioned. " That's his business to confess Fuu." Well, that technique was halted and Fuu could only blink but admire Jin's habit of keeping silent. She wished he wasn't so silent with everything else.

Mugen kneeled down at the large rock near the pond and rubbed his wet shirt along the surface to get of the blood, crimson stains washed down the rock and along the bank as he sighed and shook his head. Looking around the forested area, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Turning around behind him, he ducked his head forward just in time to avoid a dart that was aimed straight at him. Picking up his sword that was resting alongside him, he rolled along on his back and stood up. The dart hit the nearby tree and judging from the blue feather it seemed to be some tranquilizer. These samurai's were no joke as he looked around for the source of the dart. " Come on. I don't got all day." He said simply, holding up his sword as a man walked from the behind the trees flanked by two other men. He seemed well dressed, some rich piece of shit obviously. Mugen rolled his eyes and looked around for anyone else. " Why hello." The man said, it seem that much older than Mugen. Possibly two years his senior, he was a nice looking man and his long hair was tied into a ponytail. " What is with you shits and ponytails?" He questioned, he was annoyed at Jin's sometimes. But he wouldn't go into hair care, this bastard wanted a piece of him and the only piece of him he was getting was his sword through his heart. " Enough formalities." The samurai said with a smile. " I am Kaza. Master Samurai of this village" – " Are you shitting me?" Mugen questioned, his lips moving into a grin while Kaza shook his head. " I am not shitting you." He said. " You're not old to be considered a master…" Mugen noted. " Age doesn't matter when you have the skills for the job." –

" Whatever. Let's get your death over with."

Jin watched Fuu as she practiced some dance steps, he couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was something of interest but then he realized that Mugen had not come back. It didn't take Mugen that long to clean his shirt, he was never a person of high cleanliness. Standing up from his seat, he adjusted his sword as Fuu turned around. " I'm going to check on Mugen." Fuu nodded and he left the room and proceeded to wear Mugen had said he was going. Hearing the unmistakable clinks of metal, he knew Mugen was in some fight. Turning the corner, he stopped to see Mugen battling some mysterious man and two others standing and watching. What was going on, frowning for a moment. He walked silently and kept his distance as he watched. " You are a formidable opponent!" Kaza said, bringing his right arm forward and stopping Mugen's slash with his blade. Mugen leaped back and dove towards the ground, spinning his back along the dirt as his long legs impacted with Kaza's legs causing the man to stumble forward, lifting his body on his right hand. Mugen sent the blade towards the falling man's stomach but Kaza wasn't going to fall for that. Leaping over the blade and landing on the ground, Mugen couldn't believe it.

The only person that managed to evade that attack was Jin, standing up straight. Kaza grinned at Mugen and tilted his head to the right. " I think it's time for goodnight." One of the men who were standing immediately sent a dart from their shooter, Mugen ducked out of the way but another came just as fast as the second and caught Mugen on the knee. Groaning, he tried to stay away but his eyes wouldn't cooperate. " Shit." He muttered and fell to the ground, Jin's eyes widened. He couldn't let them capture Mugen, but then he would have been captured himself. " Leave his sword." Kaza said, as the two picked up Mugen and the men left the forest area. Hurrying forward, Jin watched the procession and grabbed Mugen's sword and his shirt. He had no time to waste, returning to the hotel room. He found Fuu was sitting down and reading. " Fuu. Mugen's been captured." Fuu immediately turned to Jin and blinked. " What? Already?" –

" I think they are working for the Samurai.

Some advanced guard or something." Fuu nodded as she looked at Jin. " We need to help him." She said simply and Jin nodded. " Here." Tossing Mugen's sword towards her, she caught the hilt as she blinked. " Hold onto his sword." – " Why?" She questioned. " We're going to do this rescue the right way. You're going to fight when we go to that talent show. It's the only way we'll be able to get inside without much incident." Fuu couldn't believe her ears. " You're going to train me?" She questioned. " Of course. Now get ready." Nodding her head, their new adventure was set. Rescue Mugen from Kaza, she only hoped that this wouldn't be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fuu, Jin, and Mugen belong to the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. I have no rights to these characters, but the storyline and new characters are my own.

This was something different indeed. Jin didn't expect he would ever be training Fuu in the art of the samurai, but he had no other choice. The Samurai here was powerful, and he had more men than Jin and Mugen could have imagined. " Alright. Thrust your right arm forward." He commanded, Fuu did as she was instructed, but instead of holding Mugen's sword. She was holding a wooden stick. Jin thought it would be better if she started out with something simple and he also had a wooden stick to help Fuu learn. Fuu felt quite happy to be spending this time with Jin and learning how to swordfight. " Now, show me the moves that you have learned." Fuu did as she was told, slicing her stick forward and then to the side. Running forward, she spun around on her right foot. Toes slid along the dirt while she spread either arm out, sending two slashes in a circular motion to the right. Jin nodded and seemed pleased from Fuu's progression. They had started training since he found out that Mugen was captured, he just hoped that Mugen wasn't already dead. He wanted the pleasure in killing Mugen.

" Are you fucking crazy?" Mugen asked the woman that was putting on his clothes. " I can put my own damn clothes on." – " It is customary." The woman said in a small voice, Mugen immediately stopped. He knew she didn't want to be here as much as him, and it seemed that these men had had their fun with the meek young woman. A few were whispering amongst themselves while watching the female. " Fine." He complied. This was just bizarre, he figured he would be dead but no. He was alive and getting dressed in fine garments. Why? What did this Kaza want with him. After getting dressed, the samurai's led him to a small room in the compound where Kaza sat. Pushing him forward and closing the door behind him, he frowned and looked at his captor. " Thanks for the gear." He said as Kaza smiled and nodded. " Why you are welcome, Mugen." Mugen quirked a brow. He didn't tell Kaza his real name. " How did you?" – " I run this village. Of course I have random people stationed to find out the information that I want. I watched you and your friends the night before I captured you…mainly your Fuu." Mugen frowned and Kaza merely smirked.

" She is quite beautiful. I could have taken her right there when she was alone and you and Jin would have never found her. But I like a challenge." Looking at Mugen and then towards the food upon his table.

" Please join me." Mugen folded his arms but walked towards the table, sitting down as Kaza laughed.  
" You're not getting anywhere near her." He said flatly and Kaza nodded his head. " Oh, and who are you to make threats to me?" – " It's not a threat, it's a promise." Mugen was quite entertaining, Kaza would have to admit to that. " We'll see about that." He said simply.

" You're doing good." Jin said as Fuu practiced her moves with the wooden stick, he had no idea how intelligent this girl was at swordplay. She seemed to be a natural, and he quickly gave her Mugen's sword to try out the moves with a real sword. She didn't falter for a second and her expression was calm yet determined. Jin didn't know what to think. " Thanks." Fuu said after completing the succession of attacks. He nodded his head. " I think I should be getting my outfit together…" – " The talent show isn't for a few more days." She looked at Jin. " I thought you would want time alone." He watched her and remained silent. " Is that how it's going to be Jin? I talk to you and you respond with silence?" Jin sighed and put his sword away. " I don't wish to make it seem like that." He said and she rolled her eyes. " Well it does seem like that Jin. How are we going to solve anything if you don't speak to me?" She questioned. He looked up towards the sky. " I'll try harder in the future." – " That's all I ask." He nodded and returned his gaze to her. " You don't have to leave if you don't wish to." She thought for a moment as she sheathed Mugen's sword. " I don't wish to." Now it was her turn to be silent and Jin was left to wonder what her intentions were. " We need to get this resolved." He said as she looked at him. " Yes, getting Mugen free. The talent show is too long away. Who knows what can happen to him during that time?" Jin nodded but he had a feeling that Mugen had found a way to keep himself out of harm's way.

" So, why am I being treated to these nice clothes and food Kaza?" Mugen questioned as Kaza bit into the apple that was in his right hand. " Well. You are merely a bargaining chip. I don't want to take Fuu by force and have her hate me… but trading your life for her own… well that is more interesting." Mugen quirked a brow as he wondered if this nut job was really serious. Like Fuu would ever trade her life for him, maybe Jin but Mugen knew that Fuu hated his guts as much as he disliked hers. " You're dreaming." Mugen said gingerly eating some shrimp. " I don't plan to poison you with food. I'm not some random female." Mugen looked at him and ate his food more vigorously. " Well. There are others ways to win her. I do hope she's still planning on performing at my talent show…" Mugen had stopped eating for a second. Did Jin and Fuu know they would be walking into a trap? He hoped that superior brain of Jin had some use instead of correcting him all the time. " We'll see." Mugen muttered. " We'll see…"

" Remember that talent show could be far more than what it is." Jin reminded Fuu as she practiced her moves against a tree in the back garden of the hotel. " Yeah, I wonder what this Kaza has in store for everyone…" She said as she smacked her blade against the tree causing chunks to fly through the air.

" I have no idea but the people in this town are quite frightened of him. It's like he's got this invisible stranglehold on them." Fuu nodded at Jin's words and spun around to slice at the tree again. " Well, we'll have to deal with that when the time comes. I know someone in this town wants him gone." – " We need some information on him anything to figure out his motives." Fuu smiled and shook her head. " Someone has got to want to say something." – " Yes, and who will we find to tell us this?" He questioned. " Me." A voice replied and at that Fuu and Jin turned around to see who the speaker was.

" Why do you want Fuu anyway?" Mugen asked Kaza as he leaned back in his seat and smiled. " She's just what I have been looking for." – " There are tons of broads in this village. I've seen them, they're all not that hard on the eyes." Did Mugen care about Fuu, yes. Even though she was an annoying nuisance, she made an effort to save his hide and it seemed she wasn't too keen on playing him like most of the girls he had encountered on their journey. But he knew that Fuu would never understand him and he would never understand her. " That's the thing. There are so many broads here. I want a real woman. I have watched Fuu and she seems to be the first real thing that has entered this town." Mugen rolled his eyes for a moment. " You don't believe your friend is worthy of my affections." – " I don't believe you're worthy of hers." He shot back and that caused a small scowl on Kaza's normally unchangeable façade. " Well, it's not you who will decide your fate."

" Who are you?" Jin questioned the speaker as the figure came through from the shadows. " I am Miko. And I want Kaza gone." – " Why?" Fuu questioned. " Kaza killed my sister when she refused to marry him. I don't want her death to have gone in vain." Miko looked to be around Fuu's age, or slightly older. Her dark hair was styled in a simple ponytail and her kimono was black. " If you have any information on Kaza, we would like to hear it." Miko nodded and sat down on a large rock where Mugen had once washed his shirt. " Well here goes… Kaza was never the real samurai of this village. There was only one, Ken… Ken was an honorable man and he was engaged to my sister, Myori. Myori was so happy to have found a man that truly loved her and we were all happy. But then a storm blew in and with that storm came Kaza. Kaza pretended to be an honorable man and befriended Ken quickly, they were both samurai's so their kinship wasn't too hard to form. Kaza soon developed feelings and then obsession for my sister." Fuu and Jin looked at one another and allowed Myori to finish her tale. " He tried to seduce my sister over the few months that he stayed but Myori refused every advance. This drove Kaza insane, he wanted her but he could not accept the fact that she did not want him. Ken heard about this, you see he was gone for a few months on this journey to finding spiritual peace. But that was shattered when he learned that Kaza was trying to take his bride. They fought, and Kaza surprised us all. He had gathered followers from within the village and they overtook Ken and killed him.." Sighing, she rested her right hand against her cheek.

" Myori was distraught but she would not give into Kaza. She would have rather died than to be forced to be his wife. So we made our escape. I wasn't going to let her go and face this world alone and she thanked for me for my courage. We set out to leave, the same night. But we were quickly found by Kaza and his men. I managed to escape thanks to Myori. But." Miko couldn't finish her tale and Jin and Fuu could only guess that her sister was murdered. Looking at one another, they knew they had more on their hands than some random psycho, he actually infiltrated the lives of these people and destroyed them from within.

" How are you liking your accommodations?" Kaza asked as Mugen watched him from the room that he was kept in. " Give me a sword and I'll show my thanks." He replied and that caused Kaza to laugh for a moment. " Do you think everything is funny?" Mugen pondered aloud and Kaza shook his head. " Only you samurai. I admire your fighting style. I have never seen that before." Mugen smirked and leaned back against the wall. " Well I have heard that a lot." – " But do you really want to be just some strange anomaly or a great fighter?" Kaza questioned. " As long as blood spills. I'm satisfied." – " That's all it is isn't it? Blood…" Mugen quirked a brow but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't about to upset this nut job and ruin his chances for getting out clean, and he had no sword. He was as good as helpless but whenever did that fact stop him? " How about you let me out for good behavior?" Kaza looked at Mugen and shook his head. " Not until I have Fuu." – " You sound obsessed. Fuu doesn't want anyone who stalks her, you ever wonder why stalkers never have a happy ending with their victims?" – " No, enlighten me." Mugen laughed. " It's because they're fucking crazy. That's why." He said and Kaza nodded, he had almost had Myori. If she hadn't tried to escape his advances, but her death allowed a more worthier to enter his life. Fuu, he was determined to rectify his mistake and make this female his bride. " I am just a man. No more crazier than you." – " Yeah, and sane men spend their time kidnapping and jailing innocent strangers." Mugen knew he was no where near innocent, but the principle applied.

" How did you escape?" Jin questioned Miko after they had gotten her something to eat, which was quite hard considering they didn't have enough to feed themselves. " Myori hid me in a forest surrounding. Kaza didn't want me so he had no reason to search for me. He only wanted Myori, she was the object of his desire." – " Do you think we can take him on Jin?" Fuu asked and Jin merely remained silent, training Fuu was going well considering how fast of a learner she was. But she was no great samurai, it seemed if he could get Mugen his sword. They might have a chance in leaving this town in one piece, and even that wasn't likely after hearing Miko's tale. " We will try our best. That is all we can give." Fuu nodded and sat down upon her small bed. " Let's just hope that Mugen is holding out." Jin nodded. " And hopefully his big mouth helps me out instead of hurts him." Fuu added with a grin. " We can only hope." – " I'm going with you two." Miko said suddenly which caused both surprised expressions from Fuu and Jin. " But Kaza will have you killed before you set foot in that house. I don't think he would have forgotten your face." Fuu pointed out and Miko shook her head. " Kaza only saw me a few times. I am much older now. He was more focused on my sister than anything, he will not have remembered me." Jin didn't know what to say, could he risk their lives to help this girl get her revenge on this man? " Well it's settled." Fuu said interrupting his thought and decided the manner. " We only have a day to go… let's make the most of it."

" I am doing what I can to insure that the one I love is mine." – " You don't even know Fuu, she's annoying." Kaza smirked and shrugged his shoulders. " Traits that can be changed, that is not a problem." Mugen rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. " Have you ever considered taking a woman that actually wanted you instead of making women who don't want you, yours? I mean, is your dick that small man?" Mugen questioned and Kaza frowned towards him. " My girth is none of your business and the chase is quite fun especially the capture." – " Like a cat and a mouse?" Kaza nodded. " The very same. I don't want a woman that I can win with my money and looks. It shows me what she wants and I am not willing to share with some greedy person." – " How do you know if she's genuine enough if you don't try the old fashion way?" Shaking his head, Kaza walked towards the door. " The old ways are gone. But don't worry, you won't have to worry about arguing for Fuu any longer. She will be mine and you and Jin will be gone. I would think you would be pleased, since you have said she is so annoying." – " She won't love you, Kaza. She will never love you." – " Do you want her feelings reflected upon yourself?" Kaza asked turning around to look at Mugen. " No, but I don't want someone forced to love some evil bastard like you." –

" It's amazing how our wants become our needs, and vice versa." Mugen moved his head back against the wall. " Don't turn this into Riddles motherfucker." – " Such language." Kaza commented softly. " Let's try a blade fight again and I'll throw my language out of the door and replace it with the vision of your blood." – "Tempting… but I'll pass." Mugen shook his head and waved Kaza off. " Go and jack off somewhere dreaming about a woman that won't be yours." Kaza nodded and left the room. Mugen sighed and looked towards the enclosed window. " You guys better hurry up. I can't stand being around shit head here…" Mugen nodded and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fuu, Jin, and Mugen belong to the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. I have no rights to these characters, but the storyline and new characters are my own.

" Keep control of your emotions." Miko instructed Fuu as she slammed the dull edge of the blade against the tree and kept her focus. " Are you some samurai expert?" Fuu questioned, turning her face towards the female. " No, but I have trained with Ken when he was alive. He showed me some good pointers." – " Oh." Fuu had forgotten that her brother in law was a samurai expert. " Ken sounded like a great person." – " He was, he was always helping everyone in the village and he believed in second chances." Fuu nodded and put her blade to her side. " Do you think he would have given Kaza a second chance?" It was something she just wanted to know. " He would not. Some people don't deserve them and Kaza is in that fold."

While sitting in his room awaiting the day of the talent show, Mugen had found a new hobby. Prying open the piece of wall that he found was loose. Maybe someone else had this room before and found a way out or maybe it was just used for a trap to make the death of a prisoner a just cause, who knew? But Mugen didn't give a flying fuck. He wanted out of his hellhole and he wanted Kaza to feel the sweet taste of his own blood when Mugen drove his sword through his heart. He hoped Fuu and Jin found his sword and kept it, knowing Jin he wanted to make sure that Mugen had a weapon to kill him. Poor deluded Jin, did he think he had a chance in hell to get rid of him. He was undefeated except for Jin, Jin had gave him a real challenge and it was sort of an honor to have his greatest battle with his now ally. Looking towards the door to make sure no one was preparing to enter, he heard a sound and quickly moved a basket along the hole. Turning around and awaiting his visitor, a woman entered the room. She was dressed in fine garments and there was an obvious blank expression on her face. " Are you here to entertain me or something?" Mugen mused and the female shook her head. " I am here to free you." Quirking a brow, this house was getting stranger by the second.

" I can handle my own training for now, Miko." Fuu said in an irritated tone, Jin was already gone to find some information about Kaza's army and it was just Fuu and Miko at the hotel. Fuu did like Miko but she felt she was too much of a meddler than help. " I'm only trying to help." Miko protested. " You know when I ask for it. I'll be glad to accept it. But I can't concentrate if you keep telling me I'm doing every little thing wrong." – " I am sorry." And Fuu felt bad for just blowing her cool on a girl that just wanted vengeance for her sister. " I'm sorry too." Fuu added, looking down and sitting upon her bed. " I just don't know if I'll be able to fight well enough to keep Jin and Mugen alive. I learned some techniques when I was a child but nothing for real battle." – " You'll do fine." Miko assured her. " I wish I had your confidence in battle, but I'm not sure." – " If you keep relying on self doubt, you'll never get anywhere." Fuu turned to look at Miko and then looked towards the ground.

" He's got about twenty men on the Westside." An old merchant told Jin as he stood at his cart, this man also did not want Kaza in charge of his village. Kaza had taken his two daughters and made them servants in his household and from what he told Jin, he knew it wasn't simple servitude like carrying trays and cleaning clothes, it went beyond that. Frowning slightly after hearing the villagers tales, he knew that Kaza was something that needed to be exterminated. " Do you think you can get rid of him?" A woman questioned Jin as she looked through her basket of fish and then towards him. " I can't guarantee that. But I will try my best." – " I wish you luck." She said simply and with that Jin, left to go back to the Hotel.

" Why do you want to help me?" Mugen questioned standing up as the female walked towards him.

" Because it's too late for my escape but if I could just help one person to escape his wrath, it's worthwhile." – " Who are you?" The woman sighed and looked at the small mirror that was on her wall.

" I am Myori. Kaza's wife…" Her fingers moved along her ebony locks as she stared at the mirror. " His wife?" This guy was a nut job. He already had a wife, why did he want Fuu. " You don't mind that he's fucking other girls on the side?" Mugen questioned, folding his arms and Myori shook her head. " He can have all the women in the world, but I do not want him. I want freedom and he knows that's all I desire." – " So you're held here against your will?" She nodded and looked around incase one of his guards were near them. " Yes. To protect my family. My pride can be held at bay as long as they are safe. He has not harmed them since we were married and they all believe me to be dead." – " But why are you pretending to be dead?" This whole story was becoming more of a shitload than he could handle. " Because, it is better that they believed me dead fighting for a love that I lost than alive, giving into the man that destroyed my life." That was pretty deep and even Mugen was affected by it. He didn't understand the motives of love, he normally figured it was about finding a hot broad and getting the best fuck. But there were feelings involved and pain? He just couldn't grasp it. " We don't have long. I know his plans for your friend. And I don't want another woman to miss her chance on life for this monster." – " You're not kidding with the monster word." Myori smiled for a moment and nodded her head. " Yes, he is rather horrible. But he is my husband and if I shall not speak ill of him." – " No worries. I got enough ill speaking for both of us."

" Did you get any good information?" Miko questioned Jin immediately and Jin nodded. " He has a lot of men. More than I suspected. But they are all spread out and from what I've heard from the townspeople, some have been forced into servitude. Man and Woman alike." Fuu frowned for a moment, she couldn't believe that someone could be so horrible, stripping young men and women from their families just to serve him and boost his already over inflated ego? " So some people will revolt if given the right incentive?" Fuu questioned and Jin merely shrugged. " Only if Kaza is killed. If he's not, there's no reason to revolt and risk the deaths of their loved ones." – " Killing Kaza will not be an easy task. He is a very skilled samurai." Jin looked towards Fuu and then to Miko. " I have seen him fight against Mugen, he is quite talented. But even the greatest of fighters can be stopped with the right strategy." At that moment, Fuu blushed with nerves. She knew she had no strategy in mind to take on Kaza or even his guards, but she knew that Jin was already ahead of her on thinking of the plot. " The talent show is tomorrow. We will infiltrate and find Mugen." –

" That's sounds like a plan." Miko said and smiled at Jin, Jin returned a small smile and that caused a scowl from Fuu.

" I must be going." Myori said at last, after telling Mugen her plans on helping him to escape. Leaving the room, she stopped at the door and smiled for a moment. " I hope this works." Mugen nodded and watched Myori close the door behind herself. He wasn't sure if her plan would work, but what other options he had? Digging a hole through that wall would take more time and he wasn't about to stay in this hellhole. But her plan might have some substance. Folding his arms, he wondered if he could take Myori with him. She didn't deserve to be this nut job's captive wife. He knew she deserved better, and he also knew that he wasn't better so thoughts of romance quickly escaped his mind. She couldn't get caught up with his lifestyle, he was living for the next day and he had no real plans on love and family. He never really had it growing up, so why should he deserve any now? Resting his head against the wall, a voice interrupted his train of thoughts. " I see you have the look of a man torn apart." Turning around and knowing his voice immediately. " Kaza." – " The one and only. I know you have met my wife." Mugen smirked and looked at him. " Why the fuck do you want Fuu if you already have a wife?" – " Those are my reasons and not yours. You'll be gone anyway." Mugen frowned. " Like hell I will."

" I think I'm going to take a breather for a moment." Miko said, standing up from the floor and walking inside. " Me too. I'll be back." Jin told Fuu as she nodded and watched them both leave. She wasn't stupid, but why was she so jealous. She wasn't dating Jin and she had no type of claim on him? It sometimes irked her that Mugen and Jin treated her like she wasn't worthy of a man's affections, well it wasn't that serious. But she would have liked a compliment once in a while. Closing her eyes, she replayed her previous movements in her mind.

Miko turned around to look at Jin as he stood next to her by the pond. " What brings you out here?" She questioned. " Nature…" He said, remembering when Fuu spoke about the world around herself. He didn't take time to notice nature too much only when it suited him in survival. " You love her don't you?" Miko questioned, looking towards the water. " What?" She smiled and looked at Jin. " I can see it in your eyes, It was the same look that Ken held for Myori and I see it again with you and Fuu." Jin couldn't believe she was accusing him of being in love with Fuu, and Fuu having returned these supposed feelings. He couldn't deny he had something special with her, a strong connection that had bonded so quickly. But it couldn't be love, she was just his friend. He loved her as a friend and nothing more. " Why are you denying your feelings?" Miko questioned. " I don't want to lose her." He said simply. " What do you mean?" Taking in a breath, he decided to just let it out to someone who wouldn't hold it against him. " I don't want to have the pain of losing another person that I love again. I have lost too much in my life and to just have something with Fuu and it not work out." Meaning, his final battle with Mugen, what if Mugen managed to win? He would be dead, and Fuu would never find happiness with another. He didn't want her to hurt because of the choices that he made. " You are afraid you will be killed?" – " Killed or anything. I don't want her to mourn me as a lover. To think about a future that we might not have." Myori nodded but at that moment, Fuu was standing behind them and she had heard every word he said.

" Are you going to tell me about your plans for Fuu, as you said. It's not like I'll be here to stop them I just want to know." Kaza smiled and shrugged his shoulders. " I want Fuu as another wife to replace Myori." – " Replace? You act like she's some malfunctioning toy or something." Moving his head to the side, he raised a hand and laughed. " Well she is. She is not a good wife, she does not love me and her passion to escape me has long since died. She is comfortable in her rut, and that does not please me." – " So you want your wife to want to get away from you?" Kaza nodded. " Like I said in our earlier conversation. I enjoy a good catch. It's not fun when my prey allows itself to be caught, where's the adventure? The exhilaration, the thrill." – " You're more fucked up than I imagined." Mugen said simply and Kaza laughed again. " I do hope I'm going to be analyzed by a common vagrant." – " I may be a vagrant, but I'm not whacked out samurai with a small dick that wants to hold women hostage." At this comment, Kaza had lost his pleasurable demeanor. " Small dick?" He questioned. " Where it hangs is what I say. Deal with it." – " I don't deal with anything." Now it was Mugen's turn to laugh, walking towards an unarmed Kaza he smiled and got face to face with him. " You're a coward, Kaza. You have all this money and all these dickhead's at your disposal. But you still insist on kidnapping women and making them your love slave. Do the women turn away and laugh when you show them your dick? Do they point and ask where's the rest of it. Is that why you started your campaign on taking women as your hostage?" Kaza stared back at Mugen and smirked. " So you must be the ladies man." He said through gritted teeth. " Well, no lady has run from me yet. Unless I'm telling her to back the fuck off." Kaza nodded and moved his fingers along his chin. " Well you worry about the whores that you deal with, since that is all you will be accustomed to. No fine woman will want a vagrant at their side. Look at you, you are filthy, uneducated, and rude. You make a mockery of a samurai with your unauthorized skills and swordplay." Mugen nodded, yes. He wasn't a real samurai, he wasn't an honorable samurai. " I might not a samurai in your eyes. But I am in mine. Just give my sword and I'll give your last rites."

Turning around, Fuu hurried back to her hotel room. Was Jin serious, did he love her? Her fingers fluttered along her hair in nervous rhythm as she pondered the situation. Yes, she did feel something for Jin. When she had first met him and their journey started. He did seem like the spoil sport sometimes, but he was a good person and he always aimed to protect her. No matter what. But she couldn't find love with a samurai whose only goal after their adventure was to kill Mugen. Sure, she wasn't friends with Mugen in a best friend sense. But Mugen was her friend, even though he didn't like to admit it. How would that affect him on their journey if she and Jin decided to give in to their love? She needed them both to finish this quest.

" So you're going to just let her slip away like that?" – " Why are you so concerned with my love life?" Jin questioned, Miko came in so suddenly and with such vital information. Now that he was thinking, he wondered how exactly did she find them both. " And how did you know we needed help in dealing with Kaza?" Miko's eyes widened as she frowned slightly. " Clever one aren't you?" – " What?" Putting her hand in the folds of her kimono, she moved out a long blade and held it towards Jin. " I am Miko, Myori's sister and Kaza's spy." This was getting too freaky now. " What? Spy?" Jin immediately relinquished his own sword and held it towards Miko. " But I thought you wanted to honor your sister's memory." – " Her memory has been honored enough. It is my time for glory." Pacing each other, Miko smiled a bit. " All my life it was Myori this and Myori that. No one cared about my needs, and my wants. She was the main focus of the family. And I grew sick of it. I was a better fighter, I was a better cook, I was the better in everything but the main thing that Myori had that I didn't .Was a heart. Oh, she was beautiful but she had heart. She was kind to everyone. Why should I have wasted my time on idiotic people when I could achieve power and status?" Jin couldn't believe his ears. " Why are you after us?" – " Very simple. You aim to stop my boss. I knew Mugen was with you two. And I knew I would have to intercept you before you could reach him. Mainly you." – " Me?" It was all so clear now, Jin was the better fighter out of himself and Fuu. Myori was aiming to kill him and take Fuu to Kaza. " You'll never take Fuu." He said as Miko laughed.

" Oh, when you are dead. You will no choice in the matter. Let's fight." Jin nodded and dashed towards her. " Let's!" Running at one another, each of them raised their sword as metal upon metal collided.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fuu, Jin, and Mugen belong to the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. I have no rights to these characters, but the storyline and new characters are my own.

" I think not." Kaza said after a moment of considering Mugen's proposition. " I do not wish to fight you. I just want Fuu and that is it." Mugen shook his head and sneered towards Kaza. " Have you ever thought of not being a total asshole?" Mugen questioned, lifting up his shoulders for a moment. Who was he to talk, he had been an asshole for their entire journey but even Mugen knew that holding a woman against their will was wrong. " I am done with your tedious questions." Kaza said simply and departed from the room, closing the door behind him before Mugen could follow him out. Stopping at the door, Mugen slammed his fists against the door and turned around. He just hoped that Myori's little plan was going to work. If not, he would have to go back to digging out that hole in the wall. On second thought, walking towards his deconstruction work, he bent down near the wall and pulled the vase away. " Well, since I'll be here for a while."

Miko spun around on her right foot and sent her blade towards Jin's stomach, moving back and holding the hilt of his sword in both hands. He moved to the right and successfully cut the right sleeve of Miko's kimono. Making her cry out softly from the sensation of the cut that he inflicted upon her. He was good, she didn't suspect that he was a trained fighter. All her life, she cut through her competition. Literally. And she did not like the feeling of being second place to some man. " Is that all you got?" She questioned in a slightly hoarse whisper, slashing Jin's arm which made a painful expression appear on his face. But he would not utter a sound, it wasn't that much of an injury.

Fuu during this time was looking at Mugen's sword. She had surprised herself, she was the least likely to be able to handle a sword since she was so clumsy at times. But when she had a sword, she felt that it was her support. She was graceful and she was something that she dreamed of being, a real lady and a warrior to boot. Maybe, now she could beat some sense in the weirdo's that seemed to flock around her. Moving her bang away from her eyes, she lay upon her back and looked at the ceiling. She wondered what was taking Miko and Jin so long out there, she wasn't sure if she should go out and check on them. She might be interrupting something and she wasn't sure what more secrets she wanted to stumble upon Jin revealing.

Coughing for a second after the dust settled from the large effort, he put forth. Mugen waved his hand left to right and bent down to see if he could see anything through the hole. There was nothing for a moment, except a single eye that looked red from non rest and a high cackle. " What the fuck!" Mugen yelled and scrambled back as fingers tried to pry through the small hole. Immediately slamming the vase upon the fingers, the person yelled and Mugen was now more annoyed. Putting the vase back before the hole, he wouldn't be escaping to the outside, he would be paying some lunatic a visit. And he wasn't in the mood to slaughter some unfortunate soul. Walking near the door, he could smell Myori's scent. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled wonderful. Might have been one of those flowers that Fuu was speaking about, they did smell nice well some of them. Stepping back, he just hoped that whomever it was would be someone he wanted to see.

" Come on you are making this easy!" Miko yelled, blocking Jin's blade with her own and throwing her arms up. Jin frowned and slid back from the force, she was strong and he would not give her any less of a compliment. But he was not going to die by the hands of some jealous child. " I am sorry but your time here is gone." Rushing towards her, he sent a blade towards her stomach. He knew she would try to jump back and slash out at him, but turning around. He sent his right arm out and the blade pierced through the female's back. Her eyes widened in surprise as the new signs of blood trickled from her mouth. " You have won." She said as she fell to her knees. Jin resheated his sword and looked away from the female as she died upon the dirt floor. " A waste of life…" He said simply, he would have to tell Fuu about Miko's treason, but he didn't have to walk too far. Fuu was standing frozen by the wall as she looked at Miko's lifeless body and then to Jin. " She was a traitor." He said simply and Fuu nodded. She didn't condone the killings, but she knew that some were necessary for their survival. Even though they were quite brutal. Walking towards her, he sighed and adjusted his glasses. " I think we still have a chance without her." –   
" Let's get you cleaned up, you can tell me what happened." Fuu said immediately and they both went back into the hotel room.

" Mugen." A voice whispered as he stopped his pacing and looked back towards the door. " Myori?" He questioned, his fingers resting against the wood. " It's me." She whispered, looking down at the door handle, he stepped back as she opened the door and walked inside. She looked more tired than usual, as she hurried inside. " I know Kaza's plan." He said immediately, looking at Mugen. She nodded and folded her arms. " He wishes to get rid of me. I have stopped fighting against him." – " Why have you stopped?" She sighed and shrugged. " I have nothing to live for. Ken is gone and any chance of happiness I had has long since gone. My family has left this village, after my sister Miko turned spy for Kaza." Mugen's eyes widened. " Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked down to her sandaled feet. " I have no idea. I thought she wanted to make sure this village was safe from the likes of him, instead…she fights alongside of him." Sitting down upon Mugen's temporary bed, she looked up to him. " I want something from you before I go." – " What's that?" He asked with a slightly heavy heart. " I want you to take me to the Osaki Pond one last time." She whispered. " Osaki Pond?" – " It is right outside of town, I met Ken there and it is the last place I want to go before I leave this place." Mugen nodded as he watched her. " I will make sure of it." What did Myori have that made Mugen want to do something honorable for once in his life, shaking his head. " You should go before your idiot husband catches you." – " I'm not worried about him. He's of no concern." Mugen blinked for a moment. " Why do you say that?" – " He does not need to bed me anymore and I have no desire to bed him. He will let any man have me, so I am allowed to come here anytime I wish." Putting two and two together, he pointed at her and then scratched his head. " You mean, he's letting you score with anyone you want?" He questioned and she nodded. " You planning on doing something with me?" She smiled for a moment and looked at him. " No. I lost the only man I wanted to give myself to. I don't know if anyone could take his place." Sitting next to her on the bed, he rested his right fist against his cheek.

Cleaning off his sword, Jin looked at Fuu as she sat quietly holding the blade upon her lap. " You know we couldn't have allowed her to reveal our plans." – " I know. I just can't understand why she would want to help a man that just tore her family apart." Jin nodded. " I told you her story, she was jealous of Myori. Instead of bringing honor to her family she brought disgrace. I suppose she figured that was the best that she could do." – " That's so horrible." Fuu whispered and put the sword next to her. " I just wish she did something worthwhile in her life." – " As I wished but sometimes our wishes are wasted on some individuals." Fuu nodded in agreement, but she still didn't feel right. " Jin, I need to ask you something." She said finally, she needed to confront this before it ate her up inside. " What is it?" He questioned, wondering what was on her mind. " Do you love me?" She asked in a whisper.

" Well I'm not debating that." He said and Myori smiled. " I don't mean to offend you if I have. But my heart has not had the proper time and space to heal." Mugen nodded and lay back upon the mat. " Of course not, stuck in here with this maniac." She smiled again, she couldn't help but smile in his presence. He put her at ease and she appreciated that to the fullest. " Well that much is true. I'm glad to have met you Mugen. You are someone that I could close to my heart even though I know nothing about you." – " Well you can get to know me." He said with a shrug. Turning around to look at his face, " What do you mean by that?" She questioned. He smirked for a moment. " Just ask me some questions and you'll find your answers."

Jin's eyes widened suddenly then returned to normal after hearing her question. " You overheard me and Miko?" He questioned and Fuu nodded confessing her nosiness. " I did not mean for you to hear that." He said simply. " Just answer my question Jin. Do you have any feelings for me?" He looked away. " I don't want to discuss this." – " You're going to have to Jin. Because I have…" Stopping herself, Jin looked back to her and quirked a brow." You have what?" He questioned, Fuu couldn't believe she almost gave herself away to him. If he didn't want to admit to his feelings, then she wouldn't either. Why put her heart out for him to slice it open and leave it for dead. " Nothing. You answer on your own time. I need some fresh air." Getting up from the bed, she hurried out of the room and left Jin sitting there. He sighed and shook his head.

" Okay. Where are you from?" – " Next question." Mugen said and she had to laugh. " You said I could ask you questions." She reproached playfully and he nodded. " Questions that I ask you and in turn. You can ask the same questions to me. No trick questions or nothing." Smiling she nodded and waited for his question. " What was your dream to be in life?" He questioned. " To be a wife and mother." – " That was quick." Laughing, she shook her head and rested her hands on her lap. " It is a simple wish and dream. Now, same question." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. " To be a Samurai. I never went to a real school to learn. But I always watched the students from my hometown train and I just mimicked their techniques and added my own style to it." – " Yes, Kaza said you had a very unique fighting style." Mugen smirked and nodded. " Well the idiot has something right." – " How did you get so good?" She questioned. " It's all about practice and finding anyone who would want to challenge me. And that wasn't too hard." He said with a smile. She nodded and looked at her fingers. " I know some sword fighting techniques but I have no sword. For obvious reasons." She added.

Standing up from his sitting position, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. How could he words his feelings without looking foolish. He knew they couldn't have anything. It was too dangerous to have their minds on each other instead of the task at hand. And what was it that Fuu was about to reveal. Walking out of the room and searching for Fuu, he found her sitting by the pond looking into the water. Miko's body was removed by the hotel owner without questions. " Fuu." He said as she continued to look at the water. " I don't want to start something we cannot finish." There was silence for a moment, and Jin made to turn around. " How do you know I would want to finish it?" She questioned and they both looked at one another. " What do you mean?" Jin questioned. " I mean… I know there is something brewing between us. And I know that you know it too." Jin nodded slowly and sat down next to her. " You know we're always too busy finding ends meet to worry about some romance." – " Some romance? Is that how you view it?" Jin shook his head. " I view it as one of the milestones in my life. I just don't want it to end suddenly without warning on both sides."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fuu, Jin, and Mugen belong to the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. I have no rights to these characters, but the storyline and new characters are my own.

" You mean if you are killed?" Fuu questioned and Jin simply nodded. She had never thought of that, and through all her emotions. She had forgotten that Mugen and Jin planned to fight to the death after their journey was over. She would end up losing a friend or even a lover. Looking down at her hands. " I don't want you two to fight each other. I know you two can become friends. Maybe not the best of friends." Jin smiled for a moment as he looked down at the water once more. " I know you would wish that myself or Mugen didn't have to kill. But this world isn't as innocent as you wish it to be Fuu. Some people would kill you just to see the expression on your face or to pass by the time." She didn't know that some people could be so cruel, remembering the one armed man that claimed that he knew Mugen. He was rude and he even tricked that poor giant into thinking that he was nothing and that he should kill to seek his peace. " I know." She whispered.

" Yeah. You might make the leap and slice Kaza's throat huh?" He questioned and Myori nodded with a slight blush. " I have thought of that many times but I'm not sure if I could do such a thing. I am not a violent person. I seek the ways of peace rather than violence." – " You're a rare breed." Mugen added, folding his arms and standing up from the floor. " But sometimes, you need violence to get results." – " Is that what you were taught?" She questioned. " Huh?" She smiled and stood up as well. " Were you taught that violence solves most problems, and that words are just a waste of time when you could be slicing someone's voicebox open?" Mugen laughed and tousled his hair a bit. " A bit of this and a bit of that." Turning around, they both looked at the door as it opened and in stepped Kaza. " Myori. I didn't know you were planning on servicing yourself to Mugen. He doesn't have any money to sastify your needs." Mugen quirked a brow and looked towards Myori.

" I don't want us to start something and it ends." Jin said as Fuu looked towards him. " It can only end if we allow it." – " I don't want to allow it to end. But you know as I know, our wants can never become our needs." She sometimes hated the fact that Jin was right and these were one of the times, he had point in them having little chance to be together but maybe after the journey. Him and Mugen would become comrades and there would be no final fight between the two. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to lose either of them. " Well alright." Standing up from the rock, she brushed off her dress and sighed. " I think we should call it a night. Tomorrow is the big day." Jin nodded and turned towards the hotel. " Well let's go." Walking together back to the hotel room, no words escaped between them.

" You turned her into some whore, Kaza?" Mugen questioned as he clutched his right hand. He hated not having his sword on him, he felt weak and vulnerable and that was a feeling that he despised. Kaza smirked and folded his arms. " No. I just told her she was free to find her own satisfaction. I didn't think she would go running to the first vagrant she saw." Mugen smirked and relaxed. " Yeah. A vagrant with a bigger dick than yours." Myori covered her mouth to conceal the smile that had grown as Kaza frowned. " I'm beginning to rethink my plans of just letting you go without harm." – " Eh. Don't get all homicidal when the truth comes out Kaza. If you want a fight, I'm always ready." Kaza nodded his head and looked towards Myori. " Come Myori. It's time for bed." Myori nodded and looked towards Mugen. " Good Night." She whispered and left the room, Mugen watched her leave and returned his gaze to Kaza who was now watching him. " I see you have taken interest in my wife…" Kaza said in a soft voice. Mugen ignored his words and sat down on his bed, laying back and looking towards the ceiling. Leaving the room, an idea was working in Kaza's mind. " Man. I am sick of this place." Mugen muttered, he wondered how Fuu and even Jin were doing. He wouldn't admit it. But they were the closest things he had to real family, even if he planned on killing Jin at the end of Fuu's stupid quest. As the silence of the room rushed over him, he wasn't sure if he still wanted to kill Jin. He saved his neck a few times and in return, Mugen had done the same. But he wanted to prove to himself that he was the better fighter and that he was unstoppable.

" You think Mugen is somewhere comfortable?" Fuu asked Jin as she sat upon her bed and looked over to where Jin lay. " Yes. I don't think any harm has come to him." Fuu nodded and lay back upon her pillow. Opening her eyes, the next day. She stretched and got up from the bed to perform her morning rituals. Jin was already outside training with his sword, so Fuu decided to take a bath. Humming to herself, she sat down in the hot springs and yawned. " I see you're up." Jin said as Fuu jumped and splashed water all over herself. " Jin!" She gasped as she turned around to look at him. He was standing at a good distance and he wasn't even looking towards her. " Are you ready for tonight." Ignoring the private ritual, he had walked upon. " I am ready." She said, calming down from the sudden early morning shock and leaning against the bank. " Are you sure?" Jin questioned. She nodded again and sighed. " As ready as I'll ever be." She muttered to herself.

Opening his eyes, Mugen looked at the ceiling in his room and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he picked up his early morning meal which wasn't too bad. He had had worse in his life for a breakfast meal, sometimes not even a breakfast meal at all. At least the lunatic was feeding him. Bringing his hand against his cheek, he wondered if Myori would pay him a visit. She had become something like a friend to him and he didn't know why he held her in such high reverence. He had never held a female on such a pedestal like Myori. She was graceful, kind, and intelligent. Possibly more intelligent than he and he didn't even try to doubt that. He couldn't read so he wasn't high on the academic aspect of life, but he had enough street smarts to teach a few people. Sliding the tray back towards the door, he walked over to the basin that was prepared for him and washed himself off. Tonight was the night of the talent show and he was hoping that Jin and Fuu had some plan cooked up. Maybe he could take Myori with him. Revisiting an old thought, she did want to see that pond. He couldn't forget that. He had a feeling that might be the last place he would ever take her but he pushed that thought from his mind.

Adjusting her kimono, Fuu picked up Mugen's sword and looked at Jin. " You scaled the place earlier?" She questioned as he nodded his head. " Yes. And from the words of the villagers here, there are certain passes that we can go through that isn't guarded very well. I assume since no one knows where they are, Kaza would see no need in guarding them as vigilantly as more obvious entrances." Fuu nodded and looked in the mirror at her own reflection. " My first rescue mission." She muttered and Jin had to smile slightly.

" I know you are used to being the one rescued." – " It feels nice to be able to be of some use." Jin nodded while he cleaned his sword. " It does feel nice." Fuu turned to look at him and blushed slightly, turning back to look at her own reflection. It seemed they were warming up a bit more to one another even though it was more subtle than obvious. " I managed to get you this." Jin said as he walked towards Fuu and placed a folded garment upon her bed. Turning towards the bed, she picked up the garment and unfolded it. Revealing a beautiful pink and white kimono, a red bow was upon the back and it looked as if it belonged to a woman of high class. " Incase you need to look your best to enter, though that will be an easy task." Was Jin flirting? He wasn't sure but he couldn't resist saying that to her. She gasped as she put it before her body and looked at it. " It's beautiful Jin. How did you get this?" She questioned.

" Amazing how people reach out when they know you're going to save them." Looking at Jin, she didn't know what to say. Immediately putting down the garment, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He couldn't help but breath in her scent of flowers, soft and delicate something he admired in Fuu. He didn't know how long they stood holding one another but he found that he wasn't ready to let her go.

" Morning sunshine." Kaza stated as he entered the room with a grin, Mugen rolled his eyes and looked at him. " Kill the courtesy." He replied, leaning back against the wall and looking at the pages of the book that he found in the room. A shame he couldn't read the stupid characters, but it did help to pass the time just looking at them. " I see you are filling your mind." Kaza observed and Mugen smirked. " Well it passes the time when you're being used as a bargaining tool." Kaza nodded his head and folded his arms. " I hope you are ready to bid my wife and your friend good bye tonight." – " What makes you think I'll be saying good bye to either of them? What if you're going to be the one to say goodbye." Kaza thought for a moment and shook his head. " I don't think that will be possible." – " How do you figure that?" Mugen questioned, folding his arms and canted his head to the right. " Because, I will make it happen. I will have Fuu either way willingly or by force. It doesn't matter." – " You're pathetic." Mugen sneered and Kaza laughed.

" And yet, I'm not the one who's sitting in a room reading a book that I can't read." Mugen eyes widened.

" I know you can't read. It's pretty obvious. And being the vagrant you are, it's not that surprising." -

" You know I'm getting sick of this vagrant talk." Kaza smirked and looked Mugen over. " Well I am getting sick of waiting for my bride to come to me. But here we are." Mugen nodded his head and tossed the book to the side. " Yeah. You're going to be waiting a long time in hell for that Kaza." He laughed lightly and walked back towards the door. " Well, we'll see who waits." Leaving the room, Mugen stood up from his seated position and walked towards the door. " The only person that will be waiting is you." Looking at his attire, he missed his usual clothes. These were too, refined for him.

Releasing Fuu from his arms, Jin smiled a bit as he stepped back and Fuu recovered from the moment.

" Thanks again." He nodded and returned back to his normal stature. " I guess we should scrounge up some food…" – " Yes. I guess we can head to the downtown area and see what they have." Looking at Fuu, he wasn't sure on how they would get food. He didn't have any money and he knew that she didn't. He wished he could provide her more, but at the moment. His constant guard was all that he could offer. Little did he know that was all Fuu could ever ask for. Leaving the hotel room together, they walked towards the village square. Nodding her head to the Market, Jin looked towards the front. A large sign was in the window of all businesses. Indicating that today was a day of celebration and sharing, so free meals and items were placed in tables for people to take and leave. Hurrying towards the stores, they managed to get a wonderful breakfast. Laughing on their way back to the hotel room with their arms filled with food. They walked inside and set up a small table. " I can't believe that this Kaza is that generous." Fuu said in surprise and Jin frowned slightly. " It might be some clever trap." He replied and Fuu shrugged her shoulders.

" Well it's free food and that's all that matters." Immediately digging in to her share of the meal, Jin couldn't believe how large of an appetite that this girl had but he knew that it went somewhere. Looking at her body and her small frame, he had no clue where. " The people in this town are might generous." Fuu added as she looked at Jin and gulped her juice. " I mean, they give so much without question or resistance." – " I think they're too frightened to reveal their real feelings." Fuu looked at Jin and he began to eat his own meal. " Too frightened?" – " Come now Fuu. You know that Kaza has this stranglehold upon these people. I believe he has killed many and tortured many to ensure his dormancy." Fuu nodded and the sudden rush of fear and nerves plagued her body. She would have to fight against this man to gain the freedom of her friend and these people. But could she do it. Was she capable? Jin seemed to have read her thoughts and put down his fork. " I know that you can do this Fuu. Have faith in yourself." A blush appeared along her cheeks and she nodded in agreement. " You have enough faith for both of us."

Leaning against the wall of his room, he heard the door being opened and looked upon the frame of Myori. She seemed a bit pale. " Myori?" He questioned, turning to look at Mugen. She didn't seem like the Myori that had befriended him. " Just coming in to check on you." – " Is something wrong?" He questioned without waiting, he found himself becoming protective of a woman that he barely knew. " No. Nothing is wrong." She assured him, as she moved her fingers along her dark hair. " I was just resting and it was a long night." Giving him a look that words could never express, Mugen nodded in silent understanding and felt another rush of hatred towards Kaza. He was going to get rid of that pest if it was the last thing that he did. " Why are you here?" He questioned. She seemed to come with some news and he knew this visit wouldn't be different. " I need you to do something for me." She said, looking at her fingers and then towards Mugen. " What do you need?" He questioned. Her dark eyes fell upon his own as she breathed in and out slowly, possibly considering her thought and then finally speaking. " I want you to kill me after you take me to the pond." – " What?" Mugen questioned in disbelief. " I want you to kill me Mugen. No questions. I want my life to be over." She whispered and waited for his response.


End file.
